Cotton Wedding
by gabelost
Summary: Coleção de drables em comemoração aos 2 anos de canon SasuSaku, seguindo o calendário SS Month proposto pelo grupo Fanfics SasuSaku. Eventualmente 18.
1. Dia 1 - Eyesmex

**Dia 1 - Eyesmex**

Ouvi dizer uma vez que os olhos são a janela da alma. Assim como também ouvi que meus olhos são como um livro aberto.

Desde pequena ouço as pessoas tentando definir meus olhos: verde com a grama, como a folha, como a pedra de jade. Verdes intensos, brilhantes e penetrantes, realmente não há outro igual.

Minha pequena modéstia permite que eu confesse um pequeno segredo: uma ou outra pessoa, que jamais direi o nome, confessaram sua afeição por mim e nessas declarações meus olhos foram citados como uma das coisas que mais chamam atenção além do meu cabelo.

O que não é segredo é que sempre amei um único homem e que minha trajetória para alcança-lo foi notoriamente sofrida. Mas mesmo assim, até depois de ter me casado, ainda existem alguns homens que parecem seguir a filosofia de Platão, que só desejam o que não podem ter, fazendo de mim um objetivo a ser alcançado e não uma pessoa de verdade. Sigo ignorando todos eles porque meu corpo e minha alma pertencem apenas a uma pessoa.

Num mundo de doujutsus oculares amaldiçoados do qual agora faço parte, posso dizer que as vezes um olhar é muito mais poderoso do que qualquer kekkei genkai, um olhar pode significar a vida e a morte, ainda que essa morte seja metafórica.

Eu já vi muitos olhares na minha vida, mas um em particular é o meu preferido. O que eu mais gosto neste olhar é que somente eu o conheço e ninguém mais. Meu marido, Sasuke Uchiha, é conhecido por ser uma pessoa quieta e qualquer pessoa que tenha o mínimo convívio com ele, se vê na obrigação de aprender, ao menos um pouco, sobre seus olhares.

Desde muito jovem eu aprendi a ler seus olhares, a entender a linguagem única e misteriosa que o menino de cabelo preto emanava. Eu sei quando o olhar que parece mortal para os outros é apenas a usual irritação superficial com qualquer coisa que o Naruto fale. Sei quando seu olhar de tedio as vezes representa interesse. Sei quando ele aparenta não sentir nada mas por dentro está num mar revolto de emoções. Eu sei a diferença do olhar que ele dá quando está preocupado e quando ele quer dizer que me ama.

Mas meu olhar preferido não é quando Sasuke chega em casa e seu olhar sempre desconfiado se transforma em algo doce quando vê o quanto a Sarada cresceu. Não é quando em sua fúria, seu olhar se transforma em escarlate e o poder o faz ainda mais viril.

É quando estamos sozinhos, quando somos apenas uma mulher e homem que se amam, que ele me dá o olhar que será sempre o que mais amo no mundo todo. É quando ele se desarma de todas as suas desconfianças, quando ele não é mais o menino do massacre ou o vingador do clã amaldiçoado. É naquele segundo antes do orgasmo, onde o mundo e seus dogmas desaparecem, onde não há nome nem sobrenome, espaço ou tempo.

Neste momento de jubilo onde o mundo dele gira ao meu redor, ele me olha como se eu fosse sua única soberana, totalmente livre de qualquer rotulo ou obrigação. É quando Sasuke Uchiha é completamente meu de livre e espontânea vontade.

Esse olhar é único, uma joia de ônix guardada apenas em minha memória, onde meu orgulho grita extasiado por saber que eu sou a única mulher no mundo todo que irá vê-lo.

.

.

.

Beta: Carol Moura


	2. Dia 2 - Itachi Uchiha

**Dia 2 – Itachi Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

Num dos poucos momentos livres de sua vida, Itachi estudava um jutsu experimental cujos pergaminhos havia roubado do então intitulado Tobi. Tratava-se de uma técnica que permitiria viajar no tempo, mas mesmo com toda a genialidade Uchiha, o jutsu consumia muito chakra, permitindo ficar apenas alguns minutos no passado ou no futuro.

Ele estava a algum tempo com esses pergaminhos e apesar da técnica consumir muito tempo e energia, queria concluí-la antes de ter o último encontro com seu irmão.

Mesmo cansado devido a sua doença, faria uma tentativa. Queria ver o futuro pelo qual tanto lutou, mas acima de tudo queria saber como seu irmão se sairia sem ele, se Naruto conseguiria cumprir sua promessa. Realizou a sequência de selos torcendo para que desse certo dessa vez, desejou com todo seu coração de que essa tentativa lhe desse um pouco de paz.

Quando abriu os olhos após realizar o jutsu, ofegou pelo cansaço. Sabia que tinha pouco tempo para descobrir o que queria, mas não fazia ideia de onde estava. Considerou que não poderia sair andando pela vila, mas lhe restava pouco chakra para tentar qualquer disfarce.

Olhou ao seu redor e viu que estava num quarto de criança, contudo, mesmo tendo vivido a vida que viveu, nada o preparou para isso. Em cima de uma cômoda havia um porta-retrato onde Sasuke estava ao lado de sua nova família. A emoção que o atingiu quase o fez perder os sentidos. Seu irmãozinho era feliz apesar de toda a dor e ódio que ele causou. Um coração puro e bom, manchando pela tragédia e pelo ódio, havia enfim encontrado uma razão para sorrir.

Seu pequeno Sasuke tinha se casado com a menina de cabelo rosa, que agora era uma linda mulher. Entre eles, uma menina que tinha herdado todos os traços marcantes dos Uchihas.

Não sabia seu nome, mas era como se amasse a menina por toda uma vida, sua preciosa sobrinha.

Itachi tentou colocar os pensamentos no lugar no meio do mar de emoções a que estava imerso. Porém seu único desejo era saber o nome da menina, filha de seu irmão e a maior prova de que todos os esforços foram recompensados e todo o ódio no coração de Sasuke havia sido exorcizado.

Como que atendendo suas preces, uma voz sonolenta o trouxe para aquela realidade inacreditável que estava vivendo.

"Papa?"

Ela estava ali o tempo todo, a razão de sua maior felicidade, bem ao seu alcance. Parecia que Kami havia lhe concedido uma moratória antes de mandá-lo para seu lugar reservado no inferno.

Se sentou na cama na menina sem saber se seu coração aguentaria sentimentos tão poderosos.

"Meu nome é Itachi, eu sou irmão do seu pai. Qual o seu nome?"

"Sarada" ela respondeu grogue de sono, e ele estava grato que ela se lembrasse desse momento apenas como um sonho. Não influenciaria mais o futuro de ninguém.

"Me conta uma história de quando o papai era pequeno?"

Itachi daria tudo a seu alcance para ter mais alguns momentos com a sobrinha e poder contar todas as histórias que ela quisesse. Mas sabia que seu momento de partir havia chegado, seus limites de chakra estavam quase no fim e seu corpo debilitado dava sinais de seu eminente colapso. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto angelical certo de que seria uma das lembranças mais doces de sua existência sofrida.

Tocou dois dedos na testa da garota, o gesto maior de amor entre os Uchihas. Mesmo entorpecida, Sarada sentia que aquela era uma despedida.

"Você vai voltar titio?"

"Desculpe Sarada, não vai ter uma próxima vez".

.

.

Beta Carol Moura


	3. Dia 3 - Songfic

**Dia 3 – Songfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura**

Eu sempre quis te alcançar, mas você me deu um milhão de motivos para me afastar.

Eu quis tirar você do meu coração, um milhão de vezes eu tentei.

Um milhão de vezes eu chorei sua ausência.

Um milhão de vezes eu me amaldiçoei por amar você.

Mas quanto mais você me afastava, mais eu sentia o quanto você só precisava de uma nova razão para amar.

Quando éramos crianças você seguiu seu caminho e eu achei que tinha te perdido para sempre. Eu rezei, lutei e treinei, tentando fazer meu melhor.

Mas mais uma vez você me feriu, uma, duas, um milhão de vezes.

Nas horas mais difíceis, eu pedi que Kami me mostrasse o caminho, que ele extirpasse todo o nosso sofrimento.

Foi então que você finalmente me pediu desculpas e eu secretamente disse "Obrigada" um milhão de vezes.

O tempo passou e nos conhecemos melhor, um novo homem e uma nova mulher.

E agora eu sei que você tem outros um milhão de motivos para embora outra vez.

Mas apenas desta vez, eu queria ser a única razão que fará você ficar.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke**

Desde cedo minha vida parecia presa num ciclo de ódio e dor, eu posso respirar, mas sempre estava sufocado.

Uma vida permeada por um milhão de mentiras e eu nunca conseguia saber qual era a verdade.

A cada dia que eu descobria um fato novo sobre o mundo ninja, minha fé na humanidade e em mim mesmo diminuía.

Um milhão de vezes eu lutei, feri e fui ferido. Eu era um vingador.

Mas precisei sangrar um milhão de vezes até entender que mesmo em meio ao caos, havia ainda uma razão para recomeçar.

Minha esperança no mundo e nas pessoas, despedaçada em um milhão de pedaços, foi sendo reconstruída dia a dia e eu senti que tinha uma dívida com o mundo e comigo mesmo.

Eu precisava me redimir, cortar fora os velhos paradigmas e pensamentos, eu queria ver novamente as um milhão de coisas que o mundo poderia me oferecer através do meu novo eu.

E mais uma vez, eu tinha um milhão de razões para ir embora.

Mas dessa vez eu tinha uma única razão para voltar.

.

.

.

Baseado em Million Reasons - Lady Gaga.


	4. Dia 4 - Por outros olhos

**Dia 4 – Por outros olhos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Essa one na verdade é um capítulo de uma fic antiga minha (Under The Same Sky), de 2011, onde vários personagens falam sobre SasuSaku. Esse é um dos capítulos que mais gosto e acho que coube certinho com o tema.

.

.

 **Kankurou**

Eu serei eternamente grato a essa mulher. O que era uma pena para mim, porque ela era mortalmente insuportável.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Sakura me salvou de um veneno do qual não existia antídoto. Ela atravessou Suna, buscou e testou um monte de planta que nem sei dizer quais são e tirou o veneno do Sasori de mim.

E não foi só isso. Ela ainda foi lá com Chyo e derrotou Sasori. E a marionete do primeiro Kazekage. E um zilhão de marionetes envenenadas. É. Confesso que isso quase mexeu com a minha, er... masculinidade. Ah, você sabe! Uma garota e uma velhota vão lá e detonam o cara que me detonou? Não é fácil para um homem aceitar.

Mesmo assim, tenho uma dívida infinita com essa mulher de cabelo rosa. Contudo, desde a fatídica descoberta, minha gratidão tem sido testada minuto a minuto desde o santo dia que fui designado para cuidar dela.

Mas vou dizer, ela não foi sempre assim. Quando chegou, a um ano e meio atrás, ela era simpática e discreta. Sakura foi mandada para cá, juntamente com Sasuke Uchiha (outro insuportável) como parte de um acordo de Suna com o novo Hokage de Konoha, Naruto.

Depois da quarta guerra ninja, não houve consenso sobre o retorno do Uchiha pra Folha. Depois de intermináveis reuniões, foi acordado que o insuportável ficaria exilado 2 anos em Suna, cujo trabalho comunitário (pasmem!), seria ensinar somente na parte teórica do treinamento inicial do genins e que Haruno Sakura, viria junto, para treinar uma equipe médica daqui (traduzindo: ficar de olho no insuportável).

Tudo correu incrivelmente bem no primeiro ano. Sakura, como eu disse era educada e ótima sensei. Sasuke, surpreendentemente era um professor razoável apesar daquela cara de arrogante nojento.

A vida começava a seguir seu rumo pós-guerra, reconstruindo e reparando os estragos feitos nas construções e na alma das pessoas. Para o povo de Suna, Sasuke não significava uma real ameaça, uma vez que o próprio Gaara já foi ainda mais instável do que ele. Estávamos acostumados com o tipo, por assim dizer. Isso fez com o chato ficasse à vontade aqui, a vontade até demais para meu gosto.

Eu não vi começar, aliás eu nem sabia que esses dois tinham alguma coisa em comum quanto mais um relacionamento. Sakura, sempre tão gentil não parecia uma garota que gostava do estilo perigoso. Então imaginem minha surpresa quando ouvi em uma das reuniões do nosso conselho a menção de que a Haruno deveria se casar com Gaara, como forma de fortalecer (mais) a aliança Suna-Konoha. Essa ideia maluca que graças a Kami não sei certo, não partiu de Gaara, claro. Ele era reservado demais para tal proposta. Porém o conselho achava que Gaara seria mais confiável (salvar a vila diversas vezes não fora suficiente) se tivesse uma família tradicional e dessa forma foi apresentado o pedido a Naruto.

Aquele doido, quer dizer, o Hokage, que poderia muito bem dizer simplesmente sim ou não, mas definiu que a escolha seria inteiramente de Sakura, cabendo a ela decidir casar-se com Gaara (e matar o último Uchiha do mundo) ou não (matando a política das vilas). Coitada. Eu quase tenho pena dela hoje. Tal decisão tinha um peso enorme e ela teve de lidar com isso da melhor forma que podia. Acho que foi um ótimo treinamento para o peso que ela carrega hoje.

Eu não sei se o excelentíssimo senhor líder da Folha deu com a língua nos dentes, porque Sasuke ficou ensandecido quando soube de tal proposta e ainda mais louco quando Sakura disse que ia pensar.

Era obvio que ele não era do tipo que se declarava ou mandava flores, mas seu comportamento animal, duas noites de bebedeira e uma longa conversa com Gaara foram suficientes para que a garota em questão finalmente dissesse "não" ao semi mumificado conselho de Suna.

A demora da decisão de Sakura (intermináveis 30 dias), não estava na dúvida de sentimentos pelo Uchiha, de acordo com Temari, e sim de que ela não queria anular a aliança com sua vila natal, comprometendo assim o acordo com o Uchiha, e também não queria constranger Gaara. Este, garantiu a ela que manteria o acordo de exílio temporário independente de sua resposta. Devo confessar aqui, que se ela tivesse dito sim ao casamento, meu irmão ficaria feliz. Sério mesmo. Não que ele a amasse (eu acho que não), mas porquê... vamos combinar, ela é uma gata. Só o burro do Sasuke não queria enxergar que além de linda e talentosa, ela gostava dele. Por muito pouco mesmo, o insuportável não ficou ainda mais insuportável. Após segunda noite de bebedeira, Temari foi atrás dele e eu juro que daria minha melhor marionete para saber o conteúdo do seu sermão. Só sei que, depois da conversa com minha irmã, o casalzinho finalmente se acertou.

As coisas caminhavam na mais perfeita tranquilidade, e poderia dizer a vida voltou ao seu rumo depois da decisão de Sakura. Mas não. Não para o pobre Kankurou aqui. Um mês depois do quase dessa questão do conselho, Sakura estava grávida. Bom, eles não perdiam tempo! Há seis longos meses do fim do exílio, eu, exímio manipulador de marionetes, prestigiado irmão do Kazekage, responsável direto por sua guarda, fui designado para ser a dama de honra da Barbie kunoichi. Ela não queria voltar e deixar Sasuke aqui sozinho, e durona como era ficaria até o último dia do exilio só para não largar dele. Sobrou para mim. Ao menos eles teriam o bebe lá na terra deles.

Tudo parecia flores de cerejeira no reino do amor até a fada Primavera se transformar em bruxa má. Se antes, Sakura era doce, linda e determinada, grávida ela era o próprio demônio de dez caudas. E eu digo dez, porque eu nunca vi dedos dos pés tão inchados como aqueles!

Shukaku, seria um gatinho manso perto daquela louca cor de rosa. Ela estava sempre gritando, irritada e de mau humor atirando em mim qualquer objeto ao alcance de suas mãos inchadas. Seus desejos de gravida eram os mais impossíveis! Como alguém em sã consciência gostava de tomate com mel? Ela só se acalmava quando Sasuke chegava, e a transformação para mamãe do ano só convencia o próprio Sasuke. Esse senhor, por sua vez ficou ainda mais arrogante, exibindo seu boto rosa pelas ruas de Suna com orgulho de varão.

Naruto, tão impaciente quanto Saskue, dava vazão a sua ansiedade pela volta de seus companheiros enviando seu conselheiro, Shikamaru praticamente toda semana pra cá. Aparentemente a aliança Suna-Konoha seria solidificada num futuro breve com o casamento de Temari e Shikamaru.

Depois de eternos e arrastados dias de insanidade, pude comemorar o último dia do exílio da família feliz. Finalmente eu vou poder ficar grato a Sakura Haruno. A quilômetros e quilômetros de distância.


End file.
